Zomdustries Revolution
Zomdustries Revolution is a world in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that takes place in the Industrial Revolution, which occured in the late 18th Century. It was first revealed with several sneak peek Pinata Parties on June 21, 2015, with the new several new plants, such as the returning Scaredy-shroom and Plantern . It introduces several new zombies, like the Steam Car Zombie, the Factory Owner Zombie and the Tinkerer Zombie. Zomdustries Revolution takes place in a typical mining factory during the early 19th Century, where the Industrial Revolution was commencing. The main gimmick of the world is that it introduces Dusk, which causes sun to fall less oftenly, and Smog, which acts like fog from the first game. It can be blown off by Blover and Hurrikale temporarily, or it can be removed by Plantern. Another gimmick is Oil Puddles, which kills any plant that is not deep-rooted that is planted on it. It can pop up from random tiles at random times, and it speeds up zombies that tread on it as well, and Mineral tiles, which give either a gem, coins, Sun or Plant Food when it is planted on, depending on its color. The surprise attack of this world is "OIL HARVEST!", which causes harmless oil barrels to pour oil 1 - 3 tiles from the right into the lawn, and causing Imps to pop out from the barrels. Game description Return to the ages of industrialization in 1820, and hammer down the machine-savvy zombies! Beware the return of zombie intelligence, though, or your brain will receive a revolution! Extra Description for Plants 'Plantern - '(25 Sun, Medicore Recharge) Acts similar to the first game, but now it removes smog in a 3.5x3.5 area. Its Plant Food effect is to blind all zombies on the screen temporarily, causing them to move and eat slower. 'Gas-shroom - '(150 Sun, Fast Recharge) Tap on it to spray a cloud of gas that covers a 5 x 3 area around it. The gas poisons zombies that walk through it, causing them to take damage, and the gas can also be blown towards the right of the lawn by Blover or Hurrikale. 'Scaredy-shroom - '(25 Sun, Fast Recharge) Acts similar to the first game. Its Plant Food effect is to fire a barrage of 10 spores a second for 3 seconds at the zombies in its lane, and it becomes brave until it is eaten. 'Water Pea - '(150 Sun, Mediocore Recharge) Shoots water blasts that hit all zombies in its lane, but gets weaker as it travels further from home. The water blasts melt lava, and also do very slight splash damage. 'Durrior - '(125 Sun, Sluggish Recharge) Acts as a defensive plant, and also reflects straight and lobbed projectiles that target it, such as octopi, magic spells and snowballs back at the zombies. 'Lavacado '- (400 Sun, Fast Recharge) Fires lobbed fireballs that richochets to any random zombie on the lawn, in total attacking 3 zombies at once. However, each time the fireball richochets, it gets weaker. 'Doom-shroom (Gemium) '-''' '(150 Sun, Very Slow Recharge) Acts similar to the first game. 'Barley (Premium) '''- (200 Sun, Sluggish Recharge) Tap on Barley to spray three random liquids on three targetted zombies. The liquids give various different effects. Order of Events Not done yet Speech Day 1 Crazy Dave: Whoa, Penny! This place is dark! And hazy! Penny: This is the Industrial Revolution, User Dave. There's smog everywhere, so we should introduce... Crazy Dave: Tacos? Penny: No, Plantern! He can get rid of all this smog nearby him, allowing us to see! Crazy Dave: So I suppose he's a good lantern to use? Day 4 Crazy Dave: Get the time travel ready, Penny! Too many zombies here! Penny: User Dave, but what if your taco is in this world? Crazy Dave: Tacos, I'm coming for you! I can use this Doom-shroom to help me! Penny: Excellent idea for once, User Dave! We can- Crazy Dave: I know, it's used for spooking the zombies away! Day 6 Crazy Dave: Hey, there's a ton of pipes here! Penny: We can use them to fight off the zombies- Crazy Dave: I wonder if it was a good idea to plant pressure bombs in front of the pipes. Penny: So now we need to use this lone Gas-shroom to fight them, I guess... Crazy Dave: Oh, I gave it plant food overdose as well. Day 11 (Note Speech) *A letter on a wrecked machine, saying "We wel teke brinz and den git pancukes - the zombes" is seen. The letter is signed by "General Ned Zomboss" with several oil splashes.* Crazy Dave: Hey, seems like that Mr. Boss guy has a new name? Penny: This seems worrying. We should prepare for the next day. Who knows how many Gargantuars would there be? Crazy Dave: How do you know, Penny? Also, I guess 5. Day 12 Dr. Zomboss: David, your travelling companion and this "Penny" will not be able to resist my onslaught! For ironically, your advanced devices will be no match for the nostalgic rebelling zombies that will soon besiege your fortifications and grab your cranium! Why am I talking in such a prestigious manner? Who knows? Penny: I wonder if that zombie ever gains intelligence. Crazy Dave: Who knows? Maybe his ancestors were cavezombies? Penny: User Dave, everyone's ancestors are cavemen. Crazy Dave: I said "cavezombies". Day 19 Crazy Dave: Is it me, or does it seem hot here? Penny: That's a perfect idea, user David. Crazy Dave: Wait, what? Penny: This onslaught of zombies should be vulnerable to the richocheting effects of the Lavacado! Even better, if the Lavacado can burn the immense piles of oil on the lawn, it can cause huge amounts of burning to the zombie side! Crazy Dave: SAVE THE SODA! Day 30 Before defeating Dr. Zomboss: Crazy David and co., I say. You'll never get my oil from me! This is MY founding! Also, your taco is a lie, yadda yadda. Anyways, see you all in my lair later when I take your brains! Crazy Dave: Not the soda! I wanted to bottle it up! Penny: I always wonder why Zomboss needed a Factory in the past when he already has one in the present time. Crazy Dave: Does he like to monopolize? Penny: That, Dave, should be rather obvious. Crazy Dave: Well, it's time to play that game again! After defeating Dr. Zomboss: My plan has failed yet again?! But I thought I was going to win this time! I refilled my Zombot with crude oil, and- wait, did I say "Crude oil"? Well, curses. Still, I'll find you all next world! And I'll get my revenge! Crazy Dave: Hey, I've got all this REAL soda from his wrecked machine parts! Penny: Isn't that coal? Crazy Dave: If it is, it would explain why I couldn't put it into a glass. Levels Not done yet Brain Busters Special Delivery In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to use the plants that are in the conveyor-belt to pass the level. Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive a wave of zombies while protecting the endangered plants (Either Gas-shroom or Scaredy-shroom). Otherwise, they will fail the level. Locked and Loaded In this Brain Buster, the player has to survive waves of zombies while using plants pre-selected by Crazy Dave. Last Stand The player will be given a huge amount of sun and some Plant Food to survive a huge wave of zombies. However, the player cannot choose plants that do not cost sun (except Hot Potato) and sun-producing plants. After choosing his/her plants, the player will be able to plant plants with instant recharge to set up his or her defense before starting the battle. Pipe Problem In this Brain Buster, there will be a lone Gas-shroom on the lawn. In front of the Gas-shroom are a maze of pipes, that utilize switches that can be turned by tapping on them. The zombies will then come in through the right of the lawn, and the player will need to attack them by tapping on the Gas-shroom to shoot out a huge amount of smog in the lane the maze of pipes lead to, that deals 10 NDS of damage over time if not interrupted. The player loses if the zombies step on a pressure bomb that is oftenly right in front of a pipe. Trivia * This is the second world in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time ''to introduce mushrooms in its world. * The note speech at Day 11 references Ned Ludd, who is presumed to be the leader of the Luddites. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas